


We Should Be Lovers Instead

by TrickedThem



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Love, spoilers for 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, she should know, right? Else he would find someone else and do it all over again." Lila shrugs and throws the phone behind her, uncaring where it falls now that it has serves it's purpose. "Now come on you promised to watch the new episode with me." "Did you bring two of the chocolate chip ice cream this time?" "And other flavours I know you like too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Be Lovers Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Especially if it is something you recognise. 
> 
> The first few lines of the dialogue are from the episode, edited to branch out to the au. Basically, a fic where Sam breaks it off with Lila before she gets pregnant and what follows.
> 
> I am 100% convinced that both Rebecca and Lila are bisexual/pansexual.
> 
> P.S. This was written while listening to [this fanmix](http://8tracks.com/daeneryus/we-should-be-lovers-instead). It is really nice. And the title is actually inspired from the song [Jenny by Studio Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egUQju95vT8).

Rebecca reluctantly trudges up the stairs, as much as she can. She doesn't want to go up and meet Lila only to sit through another one of Lila's recently increasing swoon session. All she eventually talks about is  _"Mr. Darcy is so nice and gentle. He does this and that for me."_   And Rebecca really doesn't want to hear that tonight.   
  
Especially when this really gorgeous girl hit on her but Rebecca had to and willingly walk away when Lila texted her.  
  
The first thing Rebecca sees when she opens up the door to the roof is Lila sitting on the edge of the building. That's not unusual, so she pays it no mind. As Rebecca walks closer, she can see the minute shake of Lila's shoulder and hear her quiet sobs. It doesn't take much for Rebecca to conclude something must have happened with Mr. Darcy.   
  
Time to try lightening up the mood first. What to say? Finally, as Rebecca joins Lila, she decides on something familiar.   
  
"So either I'm already high or school started again, 'cause I swear I just walked by a bunch of girls half-naked downstairs, practising a Miley Cyrus dance routine."   
  
Lila doesn't answer, instead she turns to face Rebecca. Lila's eyes are red and puffy, tear trails still wet on her cheeks. Concerned, Rebecca asks, "What happened?" All thoughts of trying to lighten up the mood are forgotten. Subconsciously, Rebecca can't help but think of how pretty Lila looks, even when she is crying.  
  
"Darcy wants to end it." Lila sniffs and Rebecca doesn't know what to say. Lila takes a deep breath before continuing. "I know I shouldn't be surprised. They never leave their wives."  
  
"But you hoped he would." Rebecca concludes for her and Lila nods. Before Rebecca can say anything else, Lila quietly adds. "Just, let's not talk about it."  
  
"Um, yeah, okay." Rebecca is quick to agree. God knows she wouldn't know what to say to Lila and her advise would be to out that fucker to his wife; while Lila might like that and would definitely feel righteous satisfaction come next week, or next month Lila might regret doing it. So in the end Rebecca has nothing to offer, or a way to comfort Lila. She decides to leave her for a bit. "I'll go."   
  
Before she can even get up, Lila grabs her leg. Rebecca stares at her and tries to ignore the way her skin tingles. "Stay." Lila pleads, and Rebecca can do nothing but comply.   
  
"Then come on, it is too cold out here." Rebecca gets up and gives Lila a hand. Lila takes it and laces their fingers together. Hand in hand they walk to Rebecca's room, where they spend the rest of the night watching films, Grey's Anatomy and eating pizza and ice cream.   
  
Some where deep inside her, Rebecca feels like this might be it.  
  
__  
  
A week later Lila was buying more ice cream when she saw the disposable phones. Before she knows it, Lila is standing in front of the cashier and pays for it and the tubs of ice cream.   
  
Ten minutes later, Lila walks into Rebecca's room and puts the ice cream into the fridge before turning to face Rebecca.   
  
"Help me?" Lila asks as her way of saying hello, gesturing to her phone and her new one. Together, they pick what the think is the best of what Mr. Darcy sent Lila and send it to the new phone before sending it to Mr. Darcy's wife. The way Lila smiles as she clicks send makes Rebecca's heart skip a beat. 

"What?" Lila questions when she notices Rebecca staring. 

"Nothin'. I never thought you would do it." Rebecca backtracks and confesses.   
  
"Well, she should know, right? Else he would find someone else and do it all over again." Lila shrugs and throws the phone behind her, uncaring where it falls now that it has serves it's purpose. "Now come on you promised to watch the new episode with me." "Did you bring two of the chocolate chip ice cream this time?" "And other flavours I know you like too."  
  
__  
  
Three weeks later and Lila feels much better. Ever since sending the photos and throwing the disposable phone she has felt lighter as well.   
  
Even though during the first week, Lila didn't step a foot inside Sam's classes, completely avoided him, blocked his number and deleted everything he ever sent her. After the thing with the photos, Lila felt confident enough to attend his class. She holds her head high and even look into his eyes without flinching or shying away. Especially when he seems as if he wants to say something and she shuts him out.  
  
Besides, she has Rebecca now.  
  
__  
  
They are sitting on Rebecca's bed sharing a joint, talking about nothing when Lila turns her head to take the joint back and looks at Rebecca. She really looks at Rebecca for what feels like the first time and for some reason the way the light cast shadows on her skin mesmerises Lila. She reaches out a hand to trace shapes on Rebecca's skin.  
  
Rebecca stops talking when Lila touches her. "What are you doing?" Lila looks up startled.   
  
"You are really, really pretty." She shrugs and returns to tracing shapes on her hand, slowly making her way up to Rebecca's arm.  
  
Rebecca grabs Lila's her hand before it can touch her face.   
  
"You are so high, aren't you?" Rebecca laughs and Lila giggles as well.   
  
"Aren't you?" Lila parrots and giggles more. Rebecca just shakes her head, she takes the joint from Lila's other hand and snuffs it out to place it somewhere on the night stand.  
  
"Come here." Rebecca moves to lay on her back and motions for Lila to come closer. Lila moves to cuddle close to Rebecca, resting her head on her shoulder and wraps her arms around Rebecca. They stay in silence for a while, only Lila's sighs filling it. Lila goes to tracing shapes on Rebecca's collarbones.   
  
If either focused more, they would have noticed it was hearts. A bit cheesy but at the time, Lila subconsciously felt it fit pretty well.  
  
"I... when I am more awake, I would like to kiss you." Lila murmurs and Rebecca freezes. "You would?" Rebecca asks just to make sure, she wraps an arm around Lila's waist when Lila nods. Rebecca relaxes under her and Lila continues.  
  
"I mean if you would let me. I think your lips would be just as soft as your skin and I really, really like you, you know? I would kiss you now but I am not sure I can concentrate or move and I would really like to remember it and..." The last few words come out slurred and Rebecca takes pity on Lila. "Shh, just close your eyes." She rubs her back.   
  
Lila does as Rebecca tells her. Just as she is about to sleep she feels Rebecca kissing the top of her head and hears her whispering, "I will hold you to that kiss, you know?"  
  
Lila just hums in agreement and cuddle closer to Rebecca.


End file.
